In the power distribution systems, electric power is provided to public areas such as parks, streets, highways, traffic streets via lighting fixtures, which are generally supported at the top end of hollow utility post, usually made of metal. The pole has an elongated body with a flange at its lower end. Said flange is secured to a concrete base by a series of anchor bolts. The required wires of the lighting fixture are electrically connected to the lighting fixture from where are extended through the internal cavity of the post to the near end of the post, wherein they are electrically connected to the power cables coming from the power distribution system. The cables from the power distribution system are buried underground and once they are near the supporting base are upwardly extended though the concrete base used to support the utility post. The electrical connection of the lighting fixture wires with the underground power distribution wires or cables coming from the underground system via a concrete support base is conveniently set at a high of the utility post having an aperture on its surface. Such aperture is known in the art as “hand hole”; which allows the access to the cavity of the pole. It is generally covered with a cover plate which is easily removable. This aperture serves as an access to maintenance personnel in order to provide maintenance of the lighting fixture whenever it is necessary.
Unfortunately, thieves often gain access to the electric wiring via said hand hole and with the assistance of a motor vehicle are able to pull up and remove the electrical wiring or cables from the underground power systems.
Similarly, the wires or cables of the underground power distribution systems may be stolen after the electrical disconnection of the cables from any substation following by the pulling out of such wires with the help of a motor vehicle. Said outage at places such as hospitals, apartment buildings, factories and highways may produce multiple inconveniences, for instance it may cause damage to sophisticated equipment, loss of time and money and may even cause death to innocent people depending of powered equipment as well as to the copper thieves themselves. The theft of electrical wiring is well documented and it is a growing problem throughout the world. The stolen wire, having copper as a main component, is sold as a scrap metal at a high price. As a consequence, the general public and public infrastructure is impacted negatively in multiple manners and at a high economic cost while the power distribution systems continuously require to be restored, without any certainty that the stealing-replacement circle finally end. Therefore, there is a need for devices and methods capable of preventing the theft of cables of the underground power distribution system.